The primary objective of STOP-LD is to determine if parenteral antibotic treatment is an effective treatment for patients with chronic fatigue following Lyme Disease. If the study fundings indicate that patients improve with antibiotic therapy according to the STOP-LD outcome measures, it will set an important precedent for treatment of Post Lyme Syndrome (PLS) and provide support for a syndrome pathogenesis involving chronic infection. If no difference between antibiotic and placebo therapy is observed, this will be important objective data suggesting the inappropriateness of repeated courses of antibiotic therapy for PLS.